Cry of the Moon
by Gotham's Dark Knight
Summary: Something has happened to Batman that he must come to terms with, will he involve the League, more importantly, will he include Diana? Set in the JLU animated universe shortly after Maid of Honor BM/WW
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I sat in the co-pilot's seat watching as Diana handled the Javelin. She was in the final learning stages of learning to pilot the craft, and she would be ready for a solo flight soon. She was a quick study, and an eager student. Her questions were well thought and she took constructive criticism well. This doesn't surprise me a life time of training tends to temper one.

The rescue mission to Vega Prime we are returning from had been short, but it was a good learning aid for her. She had handled herself well, even if the miners were crude. Her presence was a little distracting; she hung around me a lot, much to the Flash's dismay. They say the little things in life make it worth living, and anything to put a bug in West's craw and curb his incessant flirt with her.

In the rear of the Javelin I can hear the Flash and the Green Lantern trying to teach the Martian how to play Texas Hold'em poker. He was having difficulties with the concept of bluffing, even though he would rival me with his poker face. I think he has a problem with the dishonesty of bluffing.

As we approach the Watchtower, I prod Diana, making sure she watches the thrusters as she slows to make the entrance to the hanger. She smoothly glides the vessel into the hanger, and gently sets it on the deck.

"Nice landing Diana," I said unbuckling myself from the chair. It was a far better landing than Dick ever pulled off. I had to replace the landing struts twice before retiring that Batwing.

"A compliment from the Batman, it must chilly in Tartarus." She said with a warm smile. I try to keep my eyes from lingering on her luscious lips, thankful for the lens on my cowl. I treat her with a slight smirk as we head towards the ramp. "So I'll see you tomorrow afternoon for our sparring session?"

"I've been gone to long and may be busy," I said gruffly as I make my way to the Batwing parked across the hanger. "But I will let you know." I said over my shoulder. As I crawl up the ladder to the Batwing and strap myself in, I start up the engines. I see her exiting the hanger talking with West. She laughs out loud, laying a hand on his shoulder as the door slide closed.

I close the canopy and launch out into space. It takes a few minutes to get into proper orientation to enter the atmosphere, but it gives me a few minutes to myself. Normally I would be plotting my patrol route for the evening, and any evidence that needed going over, but all I could think about was Diana. The way her laughter rang out, and the way her smile lit up any room. _Damn it, get a grip, there's a job to be done, stop thinking about her._ I reign in my thoughts, and ease the Batwing through the rough atmosphere and point the craft towards Gotham.

Several hours of patrolling puts my mind back in the game. The moon is bright and full, giving a good view of Gotham from the roof of Wayne Towers. It's before 2 AM and I have interrupted two attempted robberies, prevented two muggings, and managed to speak with an informant about a large shipment of cocaine one of the crime families is trying to move.

A scream from a block over tears me from my reverie. I launch myself off the roof, shooting a grapple towards the building. At the apex of my swing I disengage the cable, execute a mid-air somersault and land on the roof. Below I hear the woman begging, and the growl of an animal, and then her scream rings out into the night again.

I drop off the roof, using the cape to slow my decent, and drop behind the largest wolf I had ever seen. It turns on me and launches itself at me. It's faster than I expected, and hit me in the chest. We crash into the wall; stars explode across my vision as my head cracks against the brick. I slam my elbows down on its ears, dragging the razor sharp edges of my gauntlets across its head. It howls out and before jumping backwards I launch several bat-a-rangs at it. Two strike it, and I hear it yelp out.

Its moving towards me again, I manage to roll to the left, but fire erupts across my back as it drags it claw down my back. I kick off the wall slamming the razor sharp bat-a-rang into its shoulder. Again it howls out in pain. It swipes at me with its paw again, but I'm able to dodge it.

As I turn to re-engage it, its on top of me, I feel its teeth sink into my right shoulder. The pain is excruciating, and the edges of my vision start to swim in black. I slam the electrified bat-a-rang that found its way into my hand into its head, enveloping us both in high voltage electricity.

Every muscle in my body tightens to the point that I feel my teeth are about to shatter. The bat-a-rang runs out of juice and my muscles release themselves. The wolf-creature lets go of and disappears into the night.

I pull myself into a seated position, my right arm is numb. I reach back into a pouch on my belt and pull out a package of clotting agent. My vision swims and I feel myself falling again, but something holds me up and takes the package from my fumbling fingers. The woman.

"Okay?" I try to say, but it comes out as a croak.

"Thank you," she said pouring the clotting agent on the wound. "When I moved here, they said you were a myth."

_Some myth, lying here in a dark alley, going to die like my parents_. I thought to myself. She uses her jacket to cover the wound and goes out into the street trying to flag some one down. Using the wall, I get onto my knees, and pull out a grapple. I fire the grapple to the left most building and the grapple drags me into the air. I manage to hold on long enough to get to the roof. Once there I activate my com-link.

"Alfred," is all I'm able to get out before the darkness at the edge of my vision closes in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The fire of pain from my back and neck wake me. I try to move, but I can't move anything. I fight down the panic that tries to set in, and then there is a re-assuring hand on my shoulder. It takes a second to realize that I'm strapped face down on a bed, to keep me from moving while Alfred tends to my wounds.

"I have you Master Bruce," Alfred says in his calm trusting voice.

"How long?" I say. The dryness in my throat makes my words sound like I'm croaking.

"Only a few hours sir." He said as he began stripping the latex gloves from his hands. He began loosening the straps that held me down. "I took the liberty and contacted Mr Fox. I told him that you would be unavailable for a few days." He said helping me to roll over and sit up.

I kept my eyes closed, and used the mental disciplines I learned early in my travels to control the burning pain from my injuries. After a few minutes the pain has become a dull throbbing, not the blinding fire that it was before.

"Contact Dick and Barbara see if they'll be able to take over for a few days. I'll have Tim cover the north end."

"Master Timothy's grades are falling in English Literature, perhaps your convalescence can coincide with is hiatus?"

Nodding, I said "He'll need the time off to get his grades up." I stood and slipped into the silk robe Alfred handed me.

I left the infirmary and gingerly walked to the main console of the cave. I begin typing a message for Diana telling her that I was unavailable for sparring and that I would contact when I was available. _Why not just call her, tell her about your injuries, and to hear her voice would do wonders, she would understand._ I push that thought aside and my finger hesitates over the send button. I failed to hear Alfred come up the stairs until he coughs discreetly. I hit the send button a little harder than intended to. I try to ignore the smile I hear come to Alfred's lips.

I spend the next three hours updating my records with the information I gathered tonight. I began a separate search of all animal attacks within the last year in Gotham. I exclude those that I know are from Waylon Jones, the Killer Croc.

The burning in my eyes forces me to look at the clock. It's almost 8 AM. Even though Lucious will be able to handle things for me, I should try and get a couple hours sleep. I slowly walk up the stairs to the grandfather clock. I check the monitor to ensure there is no one in the library. I push the grandfather clock open and step into the library. On an impulse I browsed the books, and found myself in front the historical section. I saw that they were in no particular order. I fought the need to organize them by the empire they represented. My hand stopped on one particular book. It was an obscure text I found chronicling the Amazon nation up until its disappearance. I absently touched the spine thinking of Diana. I had spent more than fifty thousand dollars on this book trying to learn anything I could about the rookie in the tiara as Stewart had called her that first day.

I took the book from the shelf and made my way to the stairs. I thumbed through the book as I climbed the stairs, and made my way to the master suite. I could feel the exhaustion starting to wear me down. I laid the book beside the bed and collapsed face down on the bed.

_I am running hard and fast through the woods. Above me I can see her, the silver goddess crying for me to join her. I can hear the other voices singing out to the night and to Diana, the goddess of the moon. I long to sing out too, but I'm close enough yet. I run faster trying to get to the others, so I can join in the rejoicing. My legs burn with exhaustion, the pads of my feet are tender, my tongue hangs low outside my mouth, and still I push on. I need to be there, I need to add my voice to the song._

_As I run I can smell them, the men, the women, the old, the weak. I can smell the fertile, and the infertile. It is an erotic scent that ignites another fire deep in my belly. The smell of jasmine burns into my nose, it lingers in my nose, and it smells of heaven._

_I run harder, for they have begun the hunt. I can smell the fear rolling off the deer like waves on the seashore. It's running hard and fast, trying to escape, but we are to fast and too many. It stumbles and goes down. A large female is first to it, tearing into its throat, and then a male tearing into its haunches. We all join in, feasting on the deer that gave such a good chase. We sing out in victory, we sing out as one, we sing out to the moon, our Diana. To my Diana. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After spending a month in the manor tormenting Alfred and Tim, I returned to Wayne Enterprises. I strolled to the elevators, and stopped at the main security desk where I was greeted by the security guards. We exchanged pleasantries; they both were glad the bear, the cover story Alfred had put out, did not maul me. Sometimes I wonder if Alfred has lost his mind, and couldn't think of something a little more original, maybe attacked by a great white shark while diving off the Great Barrier Reef, or tiger wrestling in Bengal.

I entertained them with a humorous story from my college days, about how I single-handedly conducted a panty raid on one of the more popular sorority houses. With a sly grin, I told them that the bear's claws had nothing on some of those sorority sisters nails. I left them as tears streamed down their faces. Sometimes I do enjoy playing the fop.

As I entered the elevators with several other employees, a slim attractive woman, in a burgendy dress suit, carrying an overstuffed leather briefcase dashed in before the doors closed. Her perfume, a semi-cheap knockoff of something French assaulted my nostrils. There was something elses about the way she smelled, something familiar, but I couldn't quite place it. As the elevator rose, I caught her looking at me several times. The last time I gave her my best smile, and she quickly looked away with a grin and she turned bright red.

The elevator emptied itself over the next several floors. The woman got off on the fifth floor, taking the curious scent and her emarrassment with her. When I arrived on the top floor that was my office, as I walked into my office, my secretary Janice smiled at me. It wasn't the usual warm friendly smile that she gives me. This was something a little more animalistic, almost predatory.

"Good morning Mr, Wayne," she said, it was almost a pur the way she said it. "I'm glad you're back to work, it has been boring without you here."

"Morning Janice, I'll try to keep the excitement to a minimum, until later this afternoon." I said with my usual grin. I could have sworn she moaned when I turned my back to her and opened the doors to my office.

I spent the rest of the morning catching up with the inner workings of Wayne Enterprises. Over the course of the day, I noticed that some of the woman looked at me a little differently. Normally they would ogle me from a distance, and whisper to each other. I knew what was being said, and some of the fantasies they had. Today there were blatant dreamy stares, a few hungry stares. I could hear the comments about what could be done to and with me.

What surprised me, were the men. Gay men, by and large are very vocal about their attraction to someone gay or straight. The comments and looks I got from the known gay guys were on par with the women, but men that I thought were heterosexual, were giving me those same hungry looks, and making the same comments. It was a little disconcerting.

I was more than glad to end my day at Wayne Enterprises at 2:04 PM.

I returned to the manor, changed into my uniform, prepped the Batwing, and fly up to the Watchtower. As I walked past the Monitor Womb, I saw Hol typing a report from her last mission. I nodded to her as I walked by; I was thinking about which route I would be taking tonight during patrol, who I needed to see regarding that shipment of cocaine coming in. She had said something, but I was too far into my own thoughts to hear exactly what she said.

I went to Diana's quarters and knocked. The door slid open to reveal Diana, dressed casually in a pair of faded jeans, t-shirt and barefoot. I knew she wasn't on duty for a few more hours, and I had missed our last several sparring sessions because of my injuries. When she saw it was me, her smile brightened.

"Batman," she said, "its still daylight in Gotham, what do I owe this early visit?"

I struggled to not look at her lucious lips as she speaks, and look into her eyes, but I find that the bright azure pools of radiance are far more hypnotic that her lips. I look at her hairline, nothing to sensual about a hairline, thank god the lens protect my eyes.

"I owe you for a few sparring sessions. Since I have a few hours to kill, care to join me?"

There is a twinkle in her eyes as she bites the inside of her lips. The scent of jasmine that I always smell when I'm around her is acenuated by a pleasant muskiness.

"Yes, I'll change and see you in a few minutes." She quickly retreats into her room and the door slides shut. The musky jasmine lingers in my nose, and I find myself relishing in it. From the left I hear voices and footsteps, its Kent and Stewart they are talking about further team training. I turn and make my way to the training room.

I'm beginning my stretching routines when Diana enters in her Champion's armour. Silently we help each other stretch, pushing and pulling making sure that the muscles are loose before we begin torturing them.

When she indicates that she is ready, I roll my neck once or twice and begin circling her. She drops into a Themiscyran fighting stance and prepares. We degin dancing. I feign, and then attack, she blocks and counter-attacks. Once in awhile she lands a blow, once in awhile I land a blow.

"Where have you been these last few weeks?" she asks, sending a boot heel towards my chest. I dodge and slam my elbow into her knee.

"Busy recovering." I said striking out with my razor sharo gauntlets. She blocks with her left bracer, trrapping my arm with her right.

"Nothing serious?" She asks as I disengage and bring a knee towards her face. She leans back narrowly avoiding the knee.

"Nothing I can't handle." She snorts. At my response, throwing me over her shoulder. I roll to me feet as she comes at me with a series of punches. I block, and counter with another knee. We continue dancing around the room, then I notice something. _Why is she dropping her guard when I move to the left? It lets me get in close. It is almost as if she's doing it deliberatly._

As we press on, I begin smelling the muskiness from before, but it is far more intense. I can see a fire in her eyes I have never seen in her before, a hungry fire. I begin hearing her heart beat and when I get closer, the harder it beats.

I'm distracted by my observations of her, I find myself slammed onto the mats, my left arm is pinned beneath her right knee, and my right is stretched to its limit and my right hand is pinned between the heel of her boot. The sheen of sweat on her body acentuates her tight muscles. She is leaning over me, our faces mere inches from each other. We are both panting. The fire in her eyes burns brighter as she leans closer and licks the exposed skin. Her tongue burns my skin pleasantly.

The fire in her eyes disappears, and is replaced by confusion, and fear. Her lovely face turns a bright shade of red, and before I know what is going on, she is off me, and heading towards the door. I hear her mumble an apology as the door slides closed behind her. I lay there, confused.

_What the hell just happened? Selina had licked my exposed face once or twice during my run ins with her, but it was never so, erotic. Why am I complaining? _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

During my return flight to Gotham, my mind wanders back to the sparring session with Diana. There have been times over the past several months that our sparring sessions became extremely intense. However, they never ended like that. Diana was embarrassed, and that is not like her. There was something more, and I will have to look into it further.

I land the Batwing in the Cave, and go to the main console of the computer, there is atleast another hour before I need to be on patrol. I set up the perimeters for another search. As I watch the screen, Alfred comes down the stairs.

"We should check your dressings before you go out Master Bruce." He said as he walked towards the infirmary. I followed him, removing the cowl, cape, and chest armor as I go. I lay the items on the second bed, and hop onto the bed. The stiffness I felt in my shoulder and back weren't there, infact a few other aches were gone as well. I tell this to Alfred as he pulls the dressing from my shoulder.

"Good heavens." He gasped.

"What? Is it infected? It doesn't feel infected." I said lifting my arm, and rotating my shoulder.

"No sir, it's healed." He said in disbelief. Alfred holds up a small mirror, and the injury is gone, even the stitches he had put in were gone. There wasn't even a mark, but the older scars were still there. Alfred pulled the dressing from my back. It too had healed, leaving no scar tissue, no marks, just uninjured skin.

"What is going on," I ask rhetorically. My mind starts running over a thousand things, viral infection from Vega Prime? An unknown radiation source? "Draw a couple samples of blood, and I'll do a complete workup." Alfred nodded and went about getting the supplies he needed. Using the infirmary's computer, I update the search perimeters the main console was conducting. "Where is the evidence that Dick and Barbara collected from that night?"

"I believe Master Richard left it by the laborotory." He said as he prepped my arm. There was a slight pinch as he inserted the probe, and he took three vials of blood. "There is a control sample still available in the cooler." I watched as the hole in my vien sealed itself. "Astounding." I could only nod in agreement.

"I'll look into when I return tonight," I said as hopping off the table. I grabbed my armor, and began dressing for the evening.

I was buckling my utility belt when my League communicator went off. "Wonder Woman to Batman." I was surprised to hear her voice, but it was slightly different. The pitch was off, not her normal self assured self, but a slight hesitation.

"Batman," I said touching the communicator.

"I thought you should know I just received a report that Waylon Jones escaped his court transport this afternoon." There was something she wanted to say, I could hear it.

"And?"

"There's no "and," it's just..." there was that hesitation again.

"What is it Princess?" I asked, trying to keep the annoyance from my voice.

"I want to apologize for this afternoon."

"No need to apologize Princess, you won fair and square." It was my way of letting her off the hook. There was a sigh of relief on the other end and I smirked. _Regardless of the sparring match, I really want to see you again, but I should make up an excuse._ "Up for a rematch?"

"Always." I could hear the smile, and the relief in her voice. I couldn't help myself and I had to smile.

"I'll be in contact, Batman out." I closed the connection. I turned towards the rotating platform that held the Batmobile. "Alfred, Croc is loose, have Batgirl and Robin meet me at the wreckage."

"Yes, sir, shall I inform Master Richard?"

"Put him on standby."

"Of course sir, do be careful." I almost answered him with an "aren't I always," but the incident with the wolf taught me better.

An hour later I parked the Batmobile near several marked GCPD patrol cars. The area was framed in the yellow crime scene tape. I made my past the curious onlookers, and the uniformed officers, under the tape and next to Gordon. Immediately I smelled something odd, something I hadn't smelled before. I moved closer to the truck and the scent was stronger.

Gordon moved closer to men and gave me a brief synopsis, the judge wanted to see Croc in his courtroom for his competency hearing. He was being transported back when Croc escaped, killing both the guards in the rear of the truck and the driver, and two civilians. Gordon pointed to the sewer, saying he was last seen going in there.

Batgirl and Robin arrived as Gordon was pointing to the sewer. I had them head east in the Batmobile, to try and get ahead of him before he can make it to the bay. I dropped into the sewer, immediately I was assaulted with the foulest smell that had ever come across my nose. There was another scent mingled in with the wet decay, something that I recognized from the truck, Croc. I ran as fast as the tunnel would allow me. The scent trail, for lack of a better term, was strong in the damp musky air. I had no problem following it. It was almost natural for me.

I followed the scent trail to a large cavernous spillway. There he was, resting against steel grate. It looked like he had been trying to pull it open, and was taking a break. The roar of the rushing water concealed my approach. I was able to get within a few feet of him before my shadow danced across the wall in front of him.

"Awful brave to follow a croc into its natural habitat Bat."

"Its time you return to Arkham." I said, and he began laughing. It echoed off the walls and reverberated in my ears that were getting increasingly sensitive. Croc ran at me, his razor sharp claws extended in front of him. He seemed to be moving slower than I remember, and I easily side-stepped out of his charge. He crashed into the wall, and roared out in anger. He came at me again this time he was swipping his claws back and forth, again it was slower. I dove to the left at the last second, sending a barrage of bat-a-rangs as his chest.

They struck, and stuck into his tough hide. _Odd, they had never stuck before, always bouncing off as a distraction._ Croc looked down at his chest in surprise. I took the oppurtunity, and rushed him. As he turned, I launched myself in the air and slammed my boot in his throat. As he fell backwards, I flipped over, and dropped my knee on his arm. He flung his arm out, sending me into the air. Twisting in the air I managed to land on my feet. He was moving again. I ducked under another swipe, and slammed my fist into his gut, I was rewarded with an explosive exhale, but his gut wasn't as hard as it should have been, normally it's like hitting concrete, and my hands are sore for days after.

I take advantage of his breathlessness, and begin pummeling his head and chest until he fell unconcsious. I realize that my hands don't hurt like they should, I am not out of breath, and aside from the stench assaulting my poor nose, I actually feel okay.

I secure Croc's arms in special cuffs and look for the nearest exit. I find what I'm looking for in the form of a maintanence shaft. I began looking for a place to secure my grapple when I hear something change in Croc's breathing, I didn't realize I could hear Croc's breathing. I concentrated on the sound; it is not the rythmic shallow breaths of slumber, but deep breaths. He's up and moving, relying on instinct, I twist at the last second, sending a right cross punch. It connects with his jaw, and Croc's head snaps backwards, sending him head over heel, landing flat on his back. The noise reverberates throughout the spillway.

I pull the gauntlet from my hand and examine it. Nothing is broken, the skin, a little bruised was beginning to regain its normal hue. _Very odd._ I grab Croc by his cuffs, and pull. He easily comes off the ground. Seizing this new found strength, I throw him over my shoulder in a fireman's carry and make my way to the shaft. It's a little akward, but I manage to carry him to the street where I activate my communicator, and have Gordon meet me at my location. After handing Croc over to Gordon I start my patrol.

The overcast clouds are low tonight, which means rain. Rain is good, tends to keep everyone onside except the bravest criminals, and certain Bats. I make my way to the top of Wayne Enterprises, where I replenish my stock of bat-a-rangs.

There is a heaviness in my chest that I can't explain. My muscles are tense, and my senses are screaming out. The clouds part, and I see the bright silver of a full moon. Suddenly I am doubled over in pain, my hands are clenching into painful fists. Screaming out in pain, I feel my jaw dislocate itself and start to extend. _What is happening! _Then blackness.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It took two sticks poking me in my lower back to wake me up. It wasn't the rain, which was falling in sheets. It wasn't noise from the freeway, which was jam packed with noisy traffic, the revving engines, the honking horns, but two small pointy sticks.

I sat up, stretched and looked around. There was a taste in my mouth that I couldn't get rid. The last thing I remember was closing the concealed locker on the roof of Wayne Enterprises. I noticed that I wasn't wearing the cowl; the rain was colder than normal. A rivulet of cold water ran down my spine, and into the crack of my buttocks. _Naked? What the hell happened?_ I desperately looked around, but my uniform was no where to be found. I looked over my body, which was dirty, but not bloody. I touched my ear to activate my com-link, but it was gone.

There were a few houses about a hundred yards to my left, and there was a service station. I made my way to the service station. I was a full service garage/convenience store. The attendant, a rotund man with salt and pepper hair, was busy with a teenaged couple. I could hear the conversation from just outside the door; they were trying to pass themselves off as a married couple and were trying to by beer, at 8:45 in the morning.

I made my way into the garage, and found a fairly clean set of coveralls. Watching the couple and the attendant argue, I found some change in a drawer. Slipping into the coveralls, I went outside to the payphone. Inserting the coins I called Alfred's cellular phone.

"Alfred Pennyworth," he said in his crisp English accent.

"It's me Alfred."

"Master Bruce? Good Heavens young man where on earth are you?" He demanded.

I gave him the address from the phone booth. I explained to him everything that I remembered. He listened, telling me that he had called in Dick to help Barbara and Tim look for me when I didn't return, and wasn't answering the com-link. He said that had I not contacted him by this evening he was going to call Kent to assist with the search. _Just what I need, Kent flying around Gotham poking his nose where it doesn't belong._ Alfred said he was leaving and wound be here within the hour.

I sat on the small concrete wall surrounding the phone booth. There was a rumbling in my belly telling me that I hadn't eaten in a while. I could feel the wariness in my body from the lack of food, my hands were starting to shake, and I could feel a fire burning inside that needed stoking.

Pushing that aside, I ran over the events of the last twenty-four hours. Everything seemed to be in order. I went to Wayne Enterprises, left early, had an intense, if not erotic sparring session with Diana, returned to the Manor, found out I was no longer injured, took on Croc, and held my own without having to rely too much on my agility, and then blacked out on the rooftop of Wayne Enterprises.

An injury like the one I had should have taken weeks to heal properly; and there would be a mass of scar tissue. I went over the list of viruses I knew of in my head, trying to compare any possible side effects with what was happening to me, but nothing jumped out. I will have to wait until I can look over the blood work. Though something about this seems familiar, something I can't quite put my finger on.

I was deep in thought when Alfred pulled in front of me. I climbed into the backseat and was rewarded with a warm meal, and dry clean clothes. Forgoing the clothing, I wolfed (no pun intended :D) down the food, and immediately I felt better.

During the ride a report came on the radio. I had Alfred turn the radio up so I could hear the story. "That's right Snapper, we have gotten several stories of wild wolves running loose in Gotham. One witness, Sally Redfield said she saw a large wolf drop off the roof of a building onto the three teenagers that were trying to mug her. Sally said the wolf tore at her attackers, but only injured them enough to get them to leave her alone. Sally said the wolf disappeared into the rainy night. Another story said a large wolf, attacked a young couple, killing them both."

"Where the wolves the same creature?"

"We can't confirm that Snapper. Each incident was miles apart from the other. However, we have received several stories like Sally Redfield's where the wolf seemingly helped someone, but again we can't confirm anything at this moment."

"Thank you, that was Tom Tucker reporting. I should add a note, that the Gotham Zoo has issued a statement saying that all of their wolves are accounted for, and should anyone come across one of these wild wolves they should call Gotham PD immediately." I felt as if a huge weight landed on my shoulders. Something inside told me I was partially responsible for last night, but I couldn't put my finger on it. The radio reports killed any good mood I may have been in.

Alfred parked the car in its parking space, and I got out. "Call Lucious, tell him I'll be out of town for a few days, there isn't anything important for another two weeks anyway." I said making my way to the library. "When Tim gets home from school, have him meet me in the Cave. Call Dick and Barbara in about an hour; have them take over patrol until I can figure out what is going on."

"Yes sir," Alfred said taking the coveralls, I assume to burn them.

I spend the next several hours in front of the computer, or in the lab going over my blood work. About my third hour into my research I found a virus in my bloodstream. I conducted several tests, but I was unable to find anything to kill the virus. On a whim I introduced to a small sample of the control. I watched as the virus attacked the blood, but what astounded me was that the virus did not destroy the blood, but transformed it into something more like itself.

I ran the virus against the Wayne Biotech database. After an hour I found the culprit, Lupine Parvovirus. The entry said it was thought to be extinct. _Lupine, or wolf, and there was a full moon last night._ Then it hit me. I opened another window on the screen and typed into the search engine: Lycanthropy.

I was bombarded with thousands of websites ranging from "legitimate" research websites to fan fiction websites about their favorite werewolf (or a Knight and his Princess). I wasn't able to find a credible source of information, but most websites agreed that in human form the werewolf had near superhuman strength, enhanced senses, increased pheromone production, increased libido, increased healing abilities. _Everything that I seem to have, fantastic. _The information was incomplete, and there is debate whether the werewolf is nothing but a mindless killing machine, is an extension of the human.

These sites also seemed to think that lycanthropy was incurable.

I sat back in my chair and for the first time in a long time, I was unsure what I needed to do. I reread the data on the virus. I reran several tests, but the results were the same. I guess the best thing is for containment. The Watchtower has a holding cell strong enough to keep Kent for a while before having to use the hidden kryptonite pieces.

My nose was assaulted with the delicious scent of roast beef, fresh greens in a salad, the vinegar and bacon fat in the dressing and the Parmigiano-Reggiano in the mashed potatoes as Alfred opened the grandfather clock. I could hear the hinges of the false door as it creaked open. I could hear Tim and Alfred discussing Tim's day. Closing my eyes and concentrating I could hear the bats in the farther parts of the cave, the hum of the computer, the still cooling engine of the Batmobile.

"Any news Master Bruce?" Alfred said placing the tray of food on a rolling table. I nodded, brought up the test results and the research I had conducted. I stood, grabbing the plate of food and stepped back.

As I ate I began really taste the food, it was as if my senses had been sleeping. I relished the flavors of the meat. The greens, while not my favorite part of a meal, slathered in the bacon fat vinaigrette melted in my mouth. I had to control myself from moaning in pleasure.

Alfred sat down as he began to read, Tim who looking over his shoulder must have been skimming what he was reading, I could hear what he was saying as he read it, hence the falling grades in English Lit, swore under his breath.

"A werewolf? As in Underworld, Cursed, Blood and Chocolate, and The Howling? Isn't that all fiction and myth?" He said with a curious look on his face.

"I personally know an Amazon princess," _a beautiful one I can't seem to get out of mind_, "Zatanna and Dr Fate deal with the mystical all the time, why should this be any different?" I said finishing up the mashed potatoes.

"Good heavens sir, tonight is another full moon, what are we going to do?" Alfred said swiveling the chair to face me.

"The Watchtower has a fairly stout holding cell, I'll fly up before dark, and lock myself in there until morning." Motioning with my elbow towards the screen, "there are plans for a holding cell that we can build down here. So until I can find a cure, once a month I'll go into lock down. I will not have the blood of innocents on my hands"

Tim snickered "Or paws." Ignoring the comment, I set the plate down and began heading to the changing room. I turned to Tim as he began following me. "One hundred four count squat thrusts."

"What?"

"For skimming the material and not reading everything." I said tapping my ear. _I can't believe I'm about to say this, but enhanced senses rock._ _I may have to hurt West_, I thought as I entered the changing room.

As I step from the changing room in uniform sans cowl, gauntlets and cape, I begin prepping the Batwing. Over the noise I am making I hear Tim on number fifty-five, he cheats and jumps to sixty.

"Start over," I said loudly. I hear him mutter, but he does as he's told. As I finish the prep, Alfred brings a large insulated box, and hands it to me. The meat inside makes my mouth water.

"For the morning, Master Bruce, not before," he says as he walks towards Tim. I smirk as I don the last of the uniform, strap in, and launch into the darkening sky. I check the duty roster, J'onn is on duty, and Diana, who stays on the Watchtower, should be in her quarters. _To bad there isn't enough time for another sparring session_, I think to myself. Taking a deep breath I reign in those thoughts and concentrate on the task at hand.

A few minutes later I land in the hanger bay. J'onn attempts to contact me via both telepathy and the com-link. I ignore both. I make my way to the holding cells. As I enter, I go to the console and disable the security feeds, then lock the door and change the override command and change the password to the main door and the force fields that are used to contain prisoners.

I feel the heaviness in my chest again, the longing to be free. Pain follows, almost blinding pain in my limbs. Quickly I strip down to my boxers, and walk into the holding cell. I call out activating the computer's voce commands, and activate the force field. I pull the boxers off as the pain drops me to my knees. I roar out, my head snaps backwards. I feel my limbs extending, and transforming. Blackness begins to envelope my vision. Movement to my left catches my attention, instinct forces me to look at the door, that's being ripped open by a vision of beauty, I'm glad she's the last thing I see.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I wake up lying on the cold floor. Taking a deep breath I sit up, look over my arms and legs to ensure there is no blood, and I stand up. Then my breath is taken away by the sleeping form of Diana. She's lying on the floor in front of the cell. She had rolled my uniform into a pillow and draped the cape over her, and with its fire retardant properties, it makes a great blanket, keeping in the heat. I can hear the steady rhythmic beating of her heart, and her slow deep breaths. Her right hand is under her face, and her left hand, her left hand was touching the emblem on my uniform. Her delicate fingertips were gently stroking it.

I find my boxers where I left them, and slip into them. I whisper out for the computer, but it doesn't recognize my voice. _So much for not disturbing her._ I call out for the computer. This time it responds, and Diana stirs awake. She sits up, stretching, which does wonderful things to her lovely neck and her lovely breasts straining beneath the white T-shirt. I feel the beast inside stirring. I control my breathing, fighting to control the beast.

"Deactivate containment field authorization…" I started, but Diana interrupted me.

"Belay that order computer." Diana said with a wry grin on her lovely face. Her eyes were a little red and her hair was mussed slightly. Now I know what she looks like early in the morning, just as beautiful as I imagined. "Now, _Batman_, you will tell me exactly what is going on." There was a slight hint of humor in her voice, but also concern.

"Diana I don't have time for this," I said about to call the computer again. Her perfectly formed eyebrows arch slightly, her grin turns into a full smirk.

"And where _Batman_, will you go without your clothing?" She stood, bundled the uniform up and deposited it outside the room. Frowning I crouched where I stood and watch her. I tried to think of a way to get out of the cell, but without my utility belt, escape will take longer than I currently have time for.

Sighing, "why are you here princess?" I asked as she pulled the doors closed, giving us privacy. I could see the damage from where she rammed her hands between the doors, and pushed them open, breaking the actuators for the doors concealed in the walls. _How much will that cost to fix_.

"J'onn contacted me when you arrived, _Batman_, he could sense that you were in distress, and sent me to find you." She said walking back to the front of the containment field. "I flew here and saw you enter the detention area. I tried to get in, but you had locked the doors and J'onn couldn't open them from the Monitor Room. Then I heard the screaming. I was trying to rescue you, but when I got through the doors I saw you transforming. Now _Batman_," she said sitting cross legged in front of me, "tell me what happened."

"Bruce, just call me Bruce," I said closing my eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Okay _Bruce_," she said with a warm smile. There was a humorous twinkle in her eyes, and her smile seemed to touch her ears.

I debated it for a few seconds. But the determined, if not concerned look on her angelic face told me that I was going to be here a while if I didn't tell her what she wanted to hear. So I began telling her everything; starting with the encounter with the wolf, the increased abilities, the pheromones, and my ability to heal. I tried to reign in the flow of information, but I couldn't.

She sat there, listening to everything. She asked a few questions, and nodded at my answers. I finished my tale with the research I had conducted. She sat there digesting what I had told her. After a few minutes of silence, I stood up and was about to call out for the computer again, but with the look she gave me, I closed my mouth.

Even through the energy field separating us I could smell the jasmine of her shampoo and soap, the powder she wears instead of antiperspirant, the detergent used to clean her clothing. But there was another scent that wafted into my nostrils. It was the same muskiness from our sparring session, while not as strong as before, it was definitely there, and very pleasant.

"Why didn't call one of us when it happened?" She said, but her face said "why didn't I call her". "Don't you trust us?" There was a slight pain in her eyes.

Before I could stop myself I said "I trust _you_ with my life princess." _Damn it_. Her eyes brightened when she heard this, and the bright smile returned.

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

"I've started building a holding cell in the cave. I have a month to conduct more research, but I can beat this." I looked her in the eyes. "If I can't, once a month I'll be locked up until its safe."

"Bruce," she said standing, "you're not alone. You have us to help you." Her eyes said something completely different. Her voice had taken on a husky tone.

I called out to the computer, issued the voice command "Deactivate containment field authorization Batman-Omega-0-5-1-9-3-9-Princess" which dropped the containment field. I was rewarded with the heady muskiness of her arousal, which was mixed with my own. Her dazzling eyes sparkled when she heard the code. She came to within mere inches of me, her breathing was heavy, her heart was beating faster and faster the closer she got to me, as was my own heart.

"I want to help you Bruce, if you'll let me," she whispered her lips were so close to mine that I could feel the warmth of her breath. I stared into her eyes, trying not to loose myself in their radiance. The beast within screamed out to take her and make her mine, the logical Bat was yelling for me to push her away because she would endanger the mission, the playboy yelled for me to kiss her and the eight year-old just wanted a hug, and to be loved. She reached up and pushed a stray hair from my face.

With a playboy smirk, I ask her: "What are you doing princess?"

She smiled warmly holding my face in her hand. Her touch burned my skin. "I'm following Shayera's advice, I'm not knocking it, I'm trying it." She moves a centimeter closer, "Don't think this _condition_ lets you off the hook, you still owe me a dance Mr Wayne." She pulls away and heads towards the door. Her hips sway back and forth giving me a tremendous view of her spectacular derriere. She pushes the doors open, looks over her shoulder at me, and gives me a wink.

"Princess, the code, will get you into the cave; I'll send you directions to the manor. Stop by tomorrow, and we'll discuss your assistance." She nods, and as she disappears around the corner, I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. Her heady scent lingers, and I take several deep breaths to breathe it in, memorizing it, adding it to my collection of fantastic memories of her. _I need an ice cold shower_.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

By the time I'm landing the Batwing in the cave, I've already tried speaking with Zatanna, who refused to take my call, Dr. Fate and Jason Blood, both were on a another plane of existance dealing with some mystical emergency. I make my way to the changing room and begin to undress. As I pull the armor from my chest, Diana's scent wafts up into my face. I close my eyes, inhale deeply, and savor it. Regretably I finish undressing, and hit the showers for a quick cold shower. There was work to be done, and I didn't have time to dwell on Diana, as much as I wanted to.

Alfred meets me at the bottom of the stairs that lead into the manor. He tells me that through several of our shell companies he has placed the orders for the materials we'll need for the holding cell, and the first of the shipments should be arriving within the week.

Nodding, I go to the main console and begin typing a message to Diana giving her directions to the manor, and the best routes to take, avoiding most air traffic control zones, and possible beach comers. Alfred appraoches the main console and I heard Alfred's lips curl into a smile.

"This Diana," he started, "wouldn't happen to be the same Princess Diana of Themiscyra, of Wonder Woman fame?"

"Yes, why?" I stopped typing and swivled the chair until I was facing him.

"It makes sense to me now." I arched my eyebrows and waited for him to continue. "When the League started, I was curious why you continued to assist them. Gotham never takes second, not even for your adopted family. Others have tried recruiting you, but they all failed. I knew that while you respected Mr Kent, you aren't exactly fond of him. And the rubbish you told me about by saving the Earth, you were by proxy saving Gotham." He said with a friendly smile. "But it's never been about Gotham or Earth, it's been about her. And pardon me for being so frank," he continued, laying a hand on my shoulder, "I must say it's about time Master Bruce." _Could he be right? Have I been that transparent?_

He gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze, and made his way to the stairs. "What time shall I be expecting the Princess Diana?" I told him, I wasn't sure what time she would be arriving. He nodded and said he would be leaving within the hour to add some supplies to the pantry. I asked him to make up a room for her, just in case. An arched eyebrow and a smirk later, he nodded and disappeared up the stairs.

I finished my message to Diana, and sent it. Then I composed a second message to J'onn. I included all my research, but left out my findings. I asked him to look it over, and to give me a second opinion. After sending it, I opened a browser and began searching for occultic bookstores in Metropolis. With a little work, I could blend into Metropolis a little easier than Gotham. When I find what I am looking for, I call the Wayne Enterprises hanger at the airport. I told them I needed a flight back and forth to Metropolis and that I would be at the airport in about two hours.

During the thirty-minute flight, I pondered on Alfred's comments. He of all people would know me better than I know myself. I began doubting my intentions with the league, had I been letting Gotham down by my part-time membership? It was going to have to be a debate for another day, the plane was making its descent into Metropolis, and there was information to be gathered.

There had been two respectable stores in Metropolis dealing with the occult and the mystical. Sal's Occult Bookstore and Magic Shop, and the Purple Griffon. The Purple Griffon was closest to the airport and was my first stop. After only a few minutes in the store, I knew there wasn't any information to be gained there.

When I walked into Sal's, I was immediately hit by a familiar scent. Though I couldn't place it, I was wary of my surroundings. There was a small man behind the counter, and I could hear another somewhere in the back of the store. I wandered around the store, the shelves were over-stuffed with books of different shapes and sizes, and there was no order to their arrangement. As I was looking through a stack of books, I heard the other person approach me. I first smelled him; it was the familir scent from when I first came in.

"Can I help you find something young man?" He asked, I turned to the man, he was right out of the Sixties, long stringy gray hair pulled back into a ponytail, that was tied with a piece of leather. Wisps of hair had escaped the tie and were flying about his face. His tie-dyed shirt and beaded vest that had seen better days. The faded bell-bottom jeans were older than I was, and the sandles he wore looked they might have been worn by Jesus himself.

Adjusting the glasses I wore, I put on my nerdiest act. I told him that I was researching wereolves to discredit some of Hollywood's movies that were producing nowadays. There was a hint of humor in his eyes as he led me to another section within the store.

"These are everything we have on the werewolf," he said. He looked over the stack for a second, pulled a small book out, and handed it to me. As he began looking over the stack again, I flipped through the book. There were no pictures, and it almost read like an instruction manual. He set two more books into my hands before motioning me to follow him towards the back. He walked into the back room, and when I entered the room, he closed the door.

"When were you bit?" He asked sitting on the worn couch. As I was about to deny the accusations, but he held up his hand, "before you try and deny it, I can smell the wolf on you." He said tapping the side of his nose.

"Almost a month ago."

"There have been two full moons."

"After waking up in the suburbs, I was able to lock myself away for the second, but I don't remember anything." He nodded.

"Smart, the first book I gave you will tell you what you need to know to live a very long life." He leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees. "The others are just filler to get you out of earshot of everyone in the store."

"Is there a cure?" I asked sitting on the chair across from him. He shook his head no.

"There are ways of lifting the curse, but no _cure_ in the modern sense." He pulled out a small pipe from his beaded vest. The pipe cup was carved out of ivory, with what were intricate designs carved into the ivory, but it was worn almost smooth. He produced a leather tobacco pouch from the same pocket and began stuffing the pipe. "There are many versions of how we came to be." Putting the pipe to his lips and began puffing as he lit a match and put fire to cup. Soon the room was filled with the rich aroma of cherry. He leaned back and told me several different stories of the origins of the werewolf, from the Greek mythology, the story of Lycaon who was transformed into a wolf because of eating human flesh, to the men of Europe who supposedly served the Devil. He told me how he was making a new life in a young country when he was attacked himself.

"There are things you can do to prevent yourself from hurting people."

"How do you know I want to prevent that?"

"Why else would you be here?" He asked raising his eyebrows. "The key is control, it takes years of mental control to beast within, but once you control it, you can call on it at anytime."

_Mental disciplne I have_. "To lift the curse?"

"Simple, kill that who sired you, and eat his heart. Or kill yourself by removing your head."

"Killing's not an option, and niether is killing myself." I said.

"Then learn to control it, and live with it." He leaned forward, and took the filler books away and set them on the couch beside him. "Don't let the moon have control over you, there are those out there that have no discipline and are nothing but mindless monsters. Others have formed packs, and roam parts of Europe going on killing sprees when the moon is full. Once you control the beast, you control everything." Mulling over what I learned I asked how much for the book. He waved his hand dismissing me. "I am always here if you need advice, Mr Wayne." My eyebrows raised in curiousity. "I have attended a few of your charities, and I recognized your scent."

"And if I call, who do I ask for?" I asked standing and offering my hand.

"It's best if you just call me, John for now," he said standing and taking my own hand. "There are others out there who are in need of help, and I think you are the man who can get it done."

"I'll be in contact, John." With that, I left, returning to Gotham with enough time to change and begin my patrol.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8_rewrite

I guide the Batmobile through the tunnels and let it roll to a stop on the rotating platform. The canopy slides forward allowing me to exit. I can hear the hot engine ticking as it cools. I can smell the hot rubber of the tires, the hot oil in the exhaust. I am coming to terms with these new senses, and I find that I am able to recognize these scents and sounds.

It's nearly 2 AM, and the night was slow. I had sent Tim home earlier so he could study for his English Literature exam later this morning. I make my way up the stairs to the main console, pulling my cowl off, and disconnecting my cape; I toss them onto the side desktop, and pull my gauntlets from my hands and add them to the pile. I smell the food Alfred has left for me, a roasted chicken, several slices of fresh pork, roasted potatoes and a large cooler of water. I sit down at the console and begin eating as I activate the large monitors.

I see that I have three messages from League addresses. Two are from Diana, the third is from J'onn. I immediately open the first message from Diana.

_Bruce,_

_It is nice to be able to call you that. I wish that you could have trusted me more to let me in sooner, but I understand your need for secrecy. _

_I have been in contact with my mother, even if our relationship is strained. But because you are a Champion of the Amazons, she has a desire, even if it is a small desire, to assist one of her Champions. She has forwarded some information on to me, I will bring it when I come, which will sometime mid-morning, after a League training session. _

_Always,_

_Diana_

I sat back, continue eating, and re-read the message. Images of Diana flashed through my mind; her scent filled my nostrils, the burn of her touch on my skin sent shivers through my spine. I felt a smile come to my lips. _Maybe Alfred was right_. A brief thought of leaving the League, and breaking all contact with Diana crossed my mind. The thought stirred something in me, an anger, no it was a need that burned deep in my belly. It was a need to see Diana, to touch her, to taste her, to love her.

I opened the second message from Diana. The message was awkwardly written as if she was writing her thoughts as they came to her, but it was intense. She was honest in her feelings, and desires. Part of me wondered if the message was a result of the pheromones or was it truly, how she felt.

I couldn't deny it; there was an attraction between us. Both of us were warriors, both of us spent our early lives in training, granted hers was a few centuries, while mine was a period of ten or so years. I was born out of darkness; she was a symbol of light. She had a fantastic sense of humor, a quick wit, and a sharp mind. Her naïveté towards Man's World is refreshing. She hasn't backed down from me, even when I'm at my worst, and we work extremely well together. Even our goals in life were similar, mine to rid Gotham of the crime that pollutes it streets and government, hers to bring the ideals of Amazon peace to the world.

Thinking of her, I began thinking of Kasnia, the hidden Gorilla City, and my actions towards her. The way she makes me feel when I am around her. The cold logical part of me wants to push her away, but most of me wants her more than just a teammate, more than a valued friend.

I call up the League schedule. Diana, West, Hol and Stewart have Advanced First Aid training at 9 AM in the main training room of the Watchtower. I quickly open J'onn's message.

_Batman,_

_I have gone over the information as you have requested. I am sorry, but I am unable to find a way of curing the condition, as I am sure you were unable to as well. _

_I have included this video from the holding cells. Diana requested that I re-enable them during your transformation incase there were clues to be looked at. I am sorry, there is no audio because I was unable to activate due to your lock outs._

_I also have a request, we have come into some transporter technology, and I require some assistance adapting it to the Watchtower._

_J'onn_

I send a quick reply, thanking J'onn for his assistance, and give him a schedule of when I am available to adapt the two technlogies.

After sending the message, I open the attachment and watch the video. It takes place several minutes after my transformation. The wolf, which is nearly black, with piercing yellow eyes, is pacing back and forth in front of Diana, separated by the energy field. I launch myself at her only to be repelled violently into the far wall. I see Diana flinch, not out of fear, but sympathy. I see her lips moving, she's talking to me. Her hands are in front of her, open, showing me she has nothing that will harm me. I am still pacing back and forth along the barrier; my lips are pulled back into a snarl. She kneels down mere inches from the energy field and continues talking to me. Diana does this for almost an hour before my pacing slows. Within an hour and a half, I am sitting on my haunches in front of her, listening intently to her. She never stops talking, she continues talking to me until I yawn and lay down in front of her. She rolls my uniform into a pillow and lies across from me. I can still see her lips moving, but from the angle of the camera, I am unable to read her lips. Soon we are both asleep, she with a wonderful smile on her face, and me lying on my paws, occasionally opening my eyes watching her sleep.

The desire from earlier intensfies, I look at the clock, it's nearly 5 AM. Giving into my desire, I grab my gear and I'm dressing, as I make my way to the Batwing, which is already prepped. I climb in, launch, and make my way high into the early morning sky. As the small craft climbs, a thousand things run through my head, what am I doing, what am I going to say, how will she handle the intrusion, what will she say.

As I land in the hanger, Kent's voice rings out in my ear. I tell him that I have some business to discuss with Diana, and it couldn't wait. _It's not a lie, not even close_.

I make my way to her quarters, and my finger hovers over the button. Cold logic grips me, telling me I should be going home, finishing my research into who attacked me, beginning to build the holding cell, etc, etc.

I am so distracted by the debate in my head that I almost miss the door opening in front of me. The sun is rising in her window, and surrounds her in a bright yellow light. Her hair, slightly flat on one side, her eyes, partially closed, from being awoken abruptly. They still have that dreamy quality to them, but her smile brightens when she sees me. I am so stunned by her beauty that I can only say: "Good morning Princess."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Br...Batman? What are you doing here?" Diana asked. Her voice had that deep still sleeping sexy throaty sound to it. Even with my enhanced senses, I couldn't smell any trace of morning breath. _So perfect that she doesn't even have morning breath_. She's dressed in a pair of black tight short shorts, and a white T-shirt, I am a bit disappointed that she doesn't sleep in the nude, but I really didn't expect to be seeing her naked, just yet.

"I, I needed to see you." I stammered. She steps out of the way, inviting me in. As the door slides shut, I pull my cowl back, and remove my gauntlets. There is a concerned look in her eyes. She waves towards the chair next to her desk, the desk where she composed her messages to me. I sit, then stand, and then sit again.

"Bruce, are you alright? Why aren't you at home sleeping?"

"I'm fine, I think, and I'm not sure why I am here," I start. I stand again, and step to the window. Looking out into the darkness of space and the warm blue glow of the Earth, I almost feel at ease. I hear her sit on her bed. "Since my attack, I have found that there are certain parts of me that I have no control over anymore." _Like the way you enter my mind, and bring up everything that I love about you._ "It's almost as if the beast within me is fighting the cold logic that I have dedicated my life too." In my hands, the gauntlets twist and I can hear the creaking of the leather. I go into detail of how my emotions are far stronger than before, and that I am having a hard time reining them in.

"Why did you send the second message Princess?" I asked, turning to face her. Her cheeks color to a lovely shade of pink, which suits her. She bites the inside of her lip for a second, then answers.

"I didn't actually intend to send the message; I wrote it to get my thoughts and feelings in order. I actually clicked the wrong button, it was supposed to be deleted, but when it was sent, I had no control after that. But, I have come to the realization that my sisters and mother were not exactly right." She stood and walked to me, she was a few inches shorter, so she had to look up to me. With my fingertips I gently moved a stray hair from her face. "I have come to know men who are noble, courageous, self-sacrificing, tender and gentle. These men deserve my friendship, my admiration, and one deserves my love." She is mere inches from me; I can feel her hot breath on my face. I can see the desire in her eyes, I can smell her arousal, and I can hear two hearts beating faster and faster as the seconds tick by.

Sliding my arms around her waist I pull her closer, our lips touch tenderly at first. Her arms snake around my neck, I feel her hand on the back of my head, her fingers intertwined in my hair. She is shy and timid at first, but as she becomes more comfortable, our tongues touch, tease and explore. As our passion grows, and our kiss deepens, she moans as she melts into my arms, and all I can hear is one heart beat.

She reluctantly breaks the kiss, but her hands are still holding me. The hunger in her eyes tells me she wants more, as do I. We take a few seconds to catch our breath; she leans forward, touching her forehead to mine.

Still holding her in my arms I asked about the information her mother had given to her. Diana smiled, "Mother found a very old text in the library, it has lots of information, and it said had a cure, but I don't think it would work."

"Oh?"

"The ancient Romans and Greeks believed that exhaustion was the cure, and would subjugate the victim to long periods of physical activity in the hope of being purged of the malady."

I couldn't help but smile; I knew where she was going with this. "So our sparring session wasn't exhausting enough, perhaps we were using the wrong method of physical activity." I said suggestively and tenderly bit her neck. She moaned in pleasure. "Had it continued, maybe we would have found out how exhausted I could be." I said in a low voice.

"I am always available for a _rematch_ Bruce." She said in that throaty, sensual, voice of hers.

I opened my mouth to give a witty remark, but her alarm clock began beeping incessantly. She looked at the clock and then back into my eyes. The hunger was there, but so was the disappointment. "I need a shower," she said giving me a quick kiss on the lips before pulling from my arms and heading towards her shower. "Care to join me?"

My cape, cowl, utility belt and armor left a trail as I followed her into the bathroom. She was adjusting the water as I closed the door. She turned and breathed in deeply. She moved close, her hands touched my chest, roaming from scar to scar. Her lips pressed hard against mine, her tongue slipped past my lips, and explored my mouth. I pulled the bottom of her shirt up, lifting it over her head, breaking our kiss long enough to get the shirt removed. I gently hefted her large breasts, bending down to gently kiss the hardening nipple. She moaned loudly as my lips made contact. Her hands grabbed my head and pulled me up for another kiss.

Slipping my thumbs into the waistband of her shorts, I slowly drag them down over her lovely hips, past her soft but firm derriere, and drag them down her long soft legs. She steps out of them as they puddle at her feet. She is far more beautiful in person than she is in my dreams and fantasies.

Kneeling before me, she pulls my boots free, and then drags my trousers down until they are at my feet. I hear her gasp as my manhood is exposed. She stares at it hungrily, and her hand reaches up tentatively, but I take it and pull her to her feet. I guide her into the shower and follow.

Slowly I lather up the cloth and begin washing her, taking care to make sure every inch of her warm beautiful skin is lathered and clean. I pay special attention to her breasts and the hard nipples that are begging me to touch them and kiss them. I watch her smile and moan in pleasure as I clean her womanhood and the small tufts of her pubic mound with my hand. I then lather her hair with the jasmine scented shampoo. I take my time, ensuring that every strand of hair is clean, and properly rinsed. I can see she loves the attention, and frankly I love giving it to her.

Diana takes the soap from the tray, and begins lathering up her hands. Using her hands she rubs her hands along my body, taking my manhood in her hands, stroking it with her soapy hands. She re-lathers her hands and continues cleaning me. Her touch leaves a pleasant burning on my skin. I fight to control my desires, and the need to take her to her bed and make her mine. When she finishes, I pull her close for another kiss. She melts into my arms, and I can smell our arousal getting heavier. She breaks off the kiss, but the hunger is still there. She smiles, and exits the shower, grabbing her towel. I take the towel from her and begin drying her. Slowly and gently I dry her shoulders, down her sides, her breasts, under her breasts, down her back. The towel moves between her legs, down both legs until her feet are the last to be dried. I wrap her hair in the towel and nudge her towards the door.

"You have training in a few minutes Princess, we can continue this later." I said grabbing the spare towel. I followed her back into her room, as I quickly dried off and began dressing.

She dressed in the Champion's armor, and as she was slipping on her boots, she looked at me. "Bruce, there is something you should know," she said as she ran a brush through her hair quickly. "I know when the pheromones were affecting me, and when they were not. I have always found you attractive, and I have wanted you for a long time. I'm just glad you came to your senses, and let me in." She said putting the brush down on the counter. She gave me a quick kiss on the lips and was out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I watched as the door closed off my view of Diana. I stood there for a few minutes, with my eyes closed taking in all the scents of her room, all of _her_ scents. The overpowering scent of her arousal mingled with my own began tearing at the defenses I spent years building. I wonder how this woman, this tenacious, energetic, lovable woman broke down what others made stronger. Touching my lips with my fingertips I can still taste of her lips lingered on my own. The hunger from before burns hotter, and it takes a few minutes to get it under control.

I take one more deep breath, taking in her scents again, and then began dressing. From years of experience, it only took a few minutes to get in full uniform. I accessed the internal serviellance from Diana's computer, ensured the hall was clear, exited her room, and then made my way to the hanger deck. I climbed into the Batwaing as Superman came through the doors.

"Bruce, I want to speak with you." He said. Taking a deep breath to calm myself, and fought back a growl.

"_Clark_, how many times do I have to tell you its _Batman_ while here on the Watchtower?" I said, but it came out as a half-growl.

"Right, sorry. _Batman_, J'onn said something happened to you a few weeks ago, but he won't tell me what it is, and there is damage to one of the holding cells. Care to explain?" My fingers, that were activating the Batwing, stopped flipping switches. I had to rethink what he had just said to me. _He's kidding right_?

"There's nothing to explain, I was injured, I got better, Diana is who damaged the holding cells, and _I_ have a crew on their way to make the repairs." I said continuing to flip switches. The engines began whining as they came to life. I strapped myself into the seat as Kent hovered close to the open cockpit.

"You would tell me if there was something more?" _Yeah when hell freezes over_. I closed the canopy and lifted off the hanger deck. I glanced at the main display, and I saw Kent still hovering there.

It took about an hour to make my way back to Gotham. Alfred met me at the bottom of the stairs as I was shutting down the Batwing.

"I trust your visit with the Princess went well?" How he knows these things still amazes me, and then I saw the paused video on the large monitor of the computer. The video was stopped on her sleeping face. _Forgot to shut it off this morning_.

"Yes, she should be here in a few hours."

"Splendid, I shall have a nice fruit and cheese tray prepared for her." I nodded my agreement and made my way to the laboratory. I began going over the evidence Dick and Barbara gathered. On one of the bat-a-rangs I find a small amount of blood, which I swab. In one of the plastic bags I found a clump of hair, one of which has the follicle. I load these into the computer station, and wait for the DNA results.

As I wait I make my way to the gymnasium, stripping down to just my leggings, and boots. I lie on the bench of the bench press, and begin pressing the weights. I added more and more until I was out of plates, and even then I wasn't starting to strain. Getting up from the bench I went to the treadmill, and began running. Soon I had the machine running at top speed, and I was barely breathing hard. As the treadmill slowed I began smelling Diana and Alfred. They came into the gymnasium as the treadmill slowed to a stop, and I was stepping off.

"You're early Princess," I said as I grabbed a towel from the rack, and began wiping off my face and chest. There was a sparkle of mischief in her eyes. She had dressed down, and was in a pair of faded jeans, a black T-shirt, a pair of worn pair of sandals and her zippered red hooded sweatshirt, with Flash's emblem on the left breast, was zipped to her neck.

"Am I not allowed to play hooky?" she rolled her bottom lip out in a mock pout. She has been hanging out with West way to much, and watching too much television.

"Only if you burn the hoody," I said with a smirk. Her eyes sparkled when she smiled at me. _I am in serious trouble_. She slowly unzipped the sweatshirt, and peeled it from her shoulders, and much to my dismay her tight black T-shirt had my black and yellow bat emblem on it. _Urban myth, my ass and I'm definitely in serious trouble_. I noticed that Alfred had disappeared, _smart old man_.

She stepped closer, I could smell the jasmine from her shampoo that I had used only hours ago. "Are we going to discuss my assistance now? Or should we wait until the tension is so thick that you can cut it with one of your bat-a-rangs?" Her finger burned a trail of fire along my chest, starting from a scar on my left rib up to my right shoulder. She was mere inches from me again.

I took her free hand in mine, our fingers interlaced and I noticed how natural it felt. I kissed her knuckles, and then lead her to the computer which had begun beeping for several minutes now.

I showed her the evidence Dick and Barbara had gathered. I showed her the blood and hair follicles that had been analyzing. I explained what I was doing. She listened intently asking well thought out questions, and listened to my explanations. She sat on one the seats as I began telling her about my trip to Metropolis, and the information I had gathered. I showed her the book John had given me, and that through strict mental discipline I could control the beast, but that I wasn't ready to try that without a holding cell.

I called up the information that the computer had for us, and had it displayed on the main screen of the center console. We made our way from the laboratory to the console, we still held each other's hand, and she told me a short story of her childhood. I listened intently, hung on her every word. When she finished the story, I surprised her and myself with a hearty laugh. She joined me, laughing touching my arm lightly.

I sat in the main chair, and she sat in my lap wrapping an arm around my shoulders. She read out the information displayed. "Harold David Otis, born September 15, 1921, Gotham City, enlisted in the United States Army December 8, 1941, served in the 101st Airborne. He fought in North Africa, Italy, France and Germany. Parachuted into Normandy during the invasion, and served with distinction. Won several medals and awards including the Army Distinguished Service Cross and a Silver Star." She looked at me with a questioning look.

Frowning, I said "those are two of the nation's highest awards for valor in the face of the enemy. It seems Otis all but disappeared after being honorably discharged from the Army." I re-read over the information. He was from the same neighborhood I was in when I was attacked, and I pointed that out to Diana.

"That would make sense, wolves are naturally territorial, and if he can't control the beast he would stay somewhere familiar." I agreed with her, except there haven't been any reports of savage attacks in that area in the last 55 years, except in the last two months. She continues, "Most of the mythology I have read comes from the Germany and Eastern Europe area, perhaps he was bitten while fighting there."

"He was probably bitten within the last months of the campaign. When he returns to civilian life, he finds out he is cursed and what? Locks himself away in his mother's basement?"

"You figured it out and locked yourself away in the Watchtower." We sat there for a few more minutes, before I tap a few keys on the keyboard, but no more information is available.

"There is nothing past 1947, no tax returns, no requests for VA benefits, nothing."

"So, he's what living on the streets?" Diana asked.

"We'll find out when I go out tonight." She nodded in agreement, and then turned to me.

"Care to give me a tour?" She said getting up from my lap, and pulling me by hand that was still intertwined with hers.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, I actually didn't intend this to happen for another two chapters. However, by popular _demand_…

Chapter 11

My eyes open as I try to identify the annoying noise coming from the nightstand. I reach over and touch at the alarm clock, but I miss it. I reach for it again, and I end up hitting the snooze of the alarm clock. Taking a deep breath, I am reminded why I am in bed so early as her scent fills my nose; the warmth of her bare skin against mine stirs the beast within me. My mind drifts back to the hours we spent making love, how timid she was at first, and then as she became more comfortable, how voracious she became.

I lay there reminiscing as the cold logical Bat screams out: _dating within the team leads to disaster, _but the playboy and the beast counter with, _she would never hurt us or endanger our mission; _The Bat offers his second point, _she is from a race of immortal warriors and we are a rich kid with issues, lots of issues, _however the eight-year old stands and says, _we have changed_ (pointing to the beast) _and we are nearly immortal too, which gives us time to be with Diana, and get over our issues, which she would be more than willing to help with, if you let her, _he said pointing at the Bat.The Bat desperately tries a final point _if our enemies knew we had Diana, they would use her against us, _the playboy laughs, _I would pay millions of dollars to see Diana bitch-slap the Joker for just looking at her wrong, or touching her ass_, which caused the eight-year old and the beast to laugh as well. The Bat concedes _are we worthy of her love? _The eight-year old touches the Bat's shoulder, _probably not, but she is here with us now. We have loved her for a long time, its time we show her. _

Happily, I nuzzle her bare neck, which elicits a hungry moan from her. She rolls over in my arms, pressing her ample bosom against my bare chest. She pulls my head down until her lips find mine. My hands roam over her bare back; I feel her shiver under my touch.

Diana rolls onto her back, pulling me on top of her. We make love again, its tender at first, and then it becomes hotter and harder, until we are crying out in release. We lay there in each other's arms trying to catch our breath.

She whispers that she _never_ thought in a million years it would have been so magical. I admit to her that of all the women I have been with, _nothing_ compares to the past few hours I have spent with her. Her bright eyes sparkle as I make my confession, and her hungry smile reaches the tips of her ears.

The alarm goes off again, and without thinking I slammed my hand onto the clock, not controlling my strength. Pieces of the clock bounce off my forehead, and Diana's musical laughter rings out in the room.

"Easy Bruce, it's just an alarm clock." She said picking small pieces from her hair. I am torn between Diana, and the need to go out into Gotham. As if sensing my dilemma, Diana sits up in the bed, keeping the bed sheet close to her breast I think to keep me from temptation. "What time will you be back?" I told her I wasn't sure, I needed to find Otis, and make my rounds, barring any major catastrophe it would be around 5 AM. She nodded, and said: "Good, I should be rested up when you get back, and we can continue trying to _exhaust_ the werewolf out of you." Her grin was full of mischief.

I lightly kiss her lips, and we reluctantly get out of bed. I slip into a pair of sweat pants as she slips into my silk robe. She takes my hand in hers, brings it to her lips, and lightly kisses it. I lead her down to the Cave. I can hear Tim and Barbara as the clock opens. I quietly tell this to Diana, to prepare her for this meeting.

Tim is hovering over Barbara's shoulder who is at the main console transferring information from a USB drive to the main computers. Both are in uniform minus cowl and mask. Tim hears us on the stairs and looks over his shoulder, sees us and turns back to the computer screen. It takes him a second or two to process who is with me. His head snaps back towards us just we are at the bottom of the stairs.

"Holy shit Bruce." He says, which causes Barbara to turn in the chair. I hear her gasp out.

"Barbara, Tim, I'd like you to meet Diana." I say as Diana climbs the stairs to the computer, she holds out her hand. Barbara stands and takes it.

"Wow, Wonder Woman, its an honor to meet you." Barbara says looking her up and down, arching her eyebrows with a big smile. "Welcome to the cave," she says looking around Diana to me, giving me an overexagerated wink.

Diana smiles at Barbara, "it's nice to finally meet you Barbara." Tim shoves Barbara out of the way and grabs Diana's hand pumping it up and down."

"?" Tim said in one breath, the youth in him coming out ten fold.

I intervene, taking Diana's hand from Tim's over zealous handshake. Diana smiles warmly. "Nice to meet you too Tim." She lloks over the information on the screen and asks Barbara, "What are you uploading?" Barbara looks at me for approval; I give her a short nod. Barbara begins telling her about information she had received about Oswald Cobblepot's Iceberg Lounge, and how he's possibly back in the fencing business. As they discuss the intelligence, I pull Tim aside.

"Fifty back handsprings." I tell him as I make my way to the locker room. I hear him still standing there, and I look over my shoulder, "language, what would Alfred say?"

He groans, but goes to the gymnasium and begins his punishment. A few minutes later, I am dressed sans cowl and gauntlets. I walk up the stairs and see Diana sitting at the console; Barbara is showing her the patrol route she will be taking tonight. I motion towards the Batmobile, and Barbara says her goodbye to Diana and grabs her cowl making her way to the Batmobile, calling for Tim to join her. Making sure we are not watched, I kiss Diana on the crown of her head. She stood, reached up and pulled my cowl over my face. Gently she kissed my lips "Be careful Bruce."

"Anything for you Princess," I said, as I turned and made my way to the Batmobile.

Takes two weeks to locate Otis

Old man

Long stringy hair

Long stringy beard

Smells

Dressed in od green army field jacket

Filthy jeans three sizes to big

Mismatched shoes

Confronts man

Drags him to the roof and holds him over the edge

Man begins to talk

Sees he is crazy

Learns he is unable to control the beast within

Over time you will be able to remember what happens as the beast

Hasn't killed in over a decade

Hasn't sired anyone until Batman attacked him

Was caught inside the city for full moon

Was trying to escape but the woman smelled so good

Wanted to taste her flesh

Falls on his knees thanking Batman for stopping him

The man begs Batman

Has heard that the Bat does not kill

Says he is a monster

Needs to be killed before he fails to get out of the city again

Leaves man on the roof


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It took me almost two weeks to find Otis. Two weeks of waiting in the area where I was attacked, patrolling, building the holding cell in the Cave, adapting the transporter technology with J'onn, and spending time with Diana. Diana, the mere thought of her brings a smile to my lips, and my heart beats a little faster. It had been difficult to spend any time with her, but we managed to get together once or twice a week for dinner in the mansion, or a walk along the beach at the foot the cliffs by the mansion.

Otis was rummaging through a dumpster behind a small restaurant looking for food. I watched him for a few minutes; he stopped what he was doing, raised his head and sniffed the air. He had caught my scent. Securing one end my grapple, I dropped off the roof, grabbed him, and shot back up onto the roof. As we cleared the roof, he hit me hard sending me across the roof, he rushed me swinging wildly, I was on my feet, blocking each hit. I swung out, striking him in the chest, sending him across the roof. I leapt on him before he could get to his feet. I touched several pressure points on his neck rendering his body useless.

He looked up at me, and gasped out "the Bat." He kept repeating "the Bat" softly as he struggled to move, desperately trying to get up. His eyes were wild, his long brown hair and beard were filthy and unkempt. The filthy trousers he wore were three sizes to big, and cinched at the waist with a length of orange extensipon cord. His shoes were mismatched, and one was two big. His yellow shirt was torn in several places, and nearly stained brown.

"Puh-puhlease no hurt." He stammered.

"I don't want to hurt you. I want information." He repeated what I said several times in a low voice, it was almost a whisper. "Harold, can you hear me?" I said crouching next to him.

"Hear you, hear you." He whispers. "I know you; know the Bat, heard of the Bat. Helps those who can't, never kills, wishes they dead, but never kills."

"Yes." I said softly. He looks at me; his green eyes brighten for a second.

"I smelled the woman, wanted the woman, you attacked me, and I bit you." He said, tears coming to his eyes. "So sorry, so sorry, never meant to change you." He looked around for a second, then back at me. "Been so long since I was in the city, had to come back, had to come back."

"Why?"

"Missed the smells, the sights, the lights, missed the lights." He licked his lips. "Was caught, was caught." He was starting to cry. "Was caught, was caught." I reached and touched the pressure points again giving back his control of his body.

"Where have you been?" I asked, pulling a small canteen from my belt and offered it to him. He took the water and guzzled it down, spilling half of it down his shirt. He kept repeating, "Was caught" softly.

I sat back on my heels and listened to him. I wasn't sure what I was going to do with him, he clearly wasn't in his right mind. The police scanner went off reporting a robbery in progress. "Harold, can you hear me?"

"Yes, I hear you Bat."

"Can you stay hear until I can return in a few hours?"

"Can stay, can stay." He repeated. I pulled two granola bars from my belt and gave them to him. There was a shelter in the Bottoms that dealt with the mentally ill. That would be suitable for him until the next full moon.

I made my way to the Batmobile that was two blocks away. I contacted Alfred and had him arrange with the shelter to get ready to accept him.

It was almost 3 AM when I returned to the rooftop Otis was curled up in a ball sleeping. He stirred awake as I approached him. There was a hint of recognition in his eyes when he sat up and looked at me.

"The Bat came back, just like you promised." He said. "They say you keep your promises."

"I have a place that will take care of you until the next full moon. Will you come with me?" He stood and walked to me, he began sniffing the air around me.

"She trusts you?" It took me a second to figure out "who" he was talking about, and then I remembered the warm embrace I shared with Diana before I went on patrol tonight.

"With her life and her heart. Why?"

"If a woman who smells that good can trust you, then a crazy man off the streets can too." He said walking towards the edge of the roof and dropping off. He landed on a fire escape, and then dropped onto a dumpster. I followed him and lead him to the Batmobile.

As we drove, he began talking to me as if he was normal. He told me that he earned a field promotion while in France, and was leading a patrol. They had been engaged in a firefight with a German outpost. They managed to take the outpost. He was outside making notes about questions he was going to ask when he was attacked. After he returned from the war, he discovered he had been cursed and left the city to live in the woods. He said he came into town every few years to visit family and the city, but after his mother died, he hadn't been back since then, and that was 1955. _All those years of being alone, it's no wonder he was a little crazy_. He had found a cave near the city's dump, where he was able to gather things to make life a little easier, and was living there by himself. It made me realize just how lucky I was. How lucky I am.

We spent the next hour talking, almost normally. He would slip in and out of his own mind but I learned a lot about the man. He was thoughtful, and self-taught (he told me he had a collection of books he had gathered over the years) well educated despite his circumstances.

When we arrived at the shelter, the man who ran it was waiting for us. As Harold got out of the Batmobile, the man came down the stairs.

"It's good to see you again Batman." I nodded to the man, as I exited the vehicle. "This must Mr Otis."

"I am Harold Otis." The two men began speaking; Otis was being reassured that he would be well cared for, and was being led into the shelter. Otis looked over his shoulder at me, and I gave him a reassuring nod, as they disappeared into the building. I sat back in the Batmobile and made my way back to the Cave.

When the Batmobile rolled to a stop on the rotating platform, it was nearly 5 AM. Tim and Barbara had come in earlier. I made my way to the computer, my mind still thinking of Otis and the life he had been forced to live. I sat in the high backed chair and stared at the blank screen. I thought of how my life would be now if Otis had not bitten me. Diana wouldn't be anything more than a teammate and valued friend, and I would never have told her how I felt about her. In time I probably would have pushed her away, and I would end up alone. Snorting, _blessings in disguise_, I thought to myself.

I activated the huge monitor in front of me and called up the duty schedule. Diana was on Monitor Duty, which was lucky for me. I ran upstairs into the roase garden, found a bright red bloom, and with a bat-a-rang, cut the stem. Activating my com-link, I called out.

"Batman to Watchtower."

"Watchtower, go ahead Batman."

"Busy?"

"No, everything is calm at this moment."

"Good, I need a site-to-site transport from my current location to the Watchtower."

"Understood, is it an emergency?" There was a touch of concern in her voice.

"You could say that." I said as my molecules were broken down and reassembled in the floating Watchtower. Diana met me at the platform; she was looking me over, looking for injuries. As she got closer, I lifted the rose from under my cape and gave it to her. Her eyes brightend and her smile lit up the room as she took the flower from my fingers. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her in for a deep passionate kiss.

"The emergency?" she asked taking a breath.

"I needed to see you." I said touching her face gently, "And I was to say thank you."

"For?"

"Everything."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

As I'm sitting in my study in the manor I look at the new lunar calender Alfred has purchased for me on the wall. I have another few days until the next full moon. Someone has marked the full moon days with the words "awooo" circled in a bright red heart. _Diana_. I fight back a grin; her sense of humor is making me soft. Months ago, I would have ripped the calender down and conducted a full-blown investigation into who had the audacity to mark my calender in such a fashion.

Smiling at the warm thoughts of Diana in my head I pick up the book John had given me from the desk I begin flipping through it. I noticed that there are notes in the margins. I recognize the handwriting as Diana's. _Must have taken it while I was busy with everything else. _I open the book to the inside cover where I find Diana had written a note.

_Bruce,_

_I hope you don't mind that I have taken the book to read, you are just so busy with everything going on right now. I will read the text and try to weed out everything that I think you don't need. _

_On another note, I want to thank you for everything you have done for both Gotham and the League; I know there are times when it isn't said enough. You are the most giving man I have come to know, and it is one of the many things that I love about you. _

_I hope that in the future, you will be able to show me more of Gotham. You are always in my thoughts._

_Love always,_

_Diana_

The notes are her personal thoughts, and notes on the subject matter. As I read through the book and her notes, I find she has given me her insights and how she thought I could use the informaiton. There are also little notes stating things she loves about me, as if she was distracted by me. Which brings a smile to my face; _I'm glad she's as distracted by me as I am with her_.

Looking at the clock, is see that's its till early evening, and I have a few hours until patrol, and I look at the calender on my HTC Evo. I have a date with Diana tomorrow in the early evening, but nothing until patrol tonight. I flip to my copy of Diana's calender, she is not scheduled for anything either.

I dial her number and she answers by the second ring. "Hello Bruce." _Gotta love caller ID_.

"Busy Princess?"

"Not particularly, want to spar?" She asks in a sultry tone.

"Always, but I have something else in mind."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"It's a surprise, beam down to the Cave, dress casual."

"Give me a few minutes." She said I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Until then Princess." I stroll down to the Cave taking the book with me. I flip through the book looking at passages that Diana had highlighted, and her corrosponding notes.

Once in the Cave, I change into a pair of sweats and go to the dojo. I remove one of the mats and drag it into the holding cell. I am moving the mat into place when I hear the buzzing of the transporter. I breathe deep and smile as her scent wafts over me. I turn and move to the platform. I take her in my arms and pull her close.

"What's going on Bruce?" She asks after giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

"I going to try and control the beast, but I need your calming presence, and ability to communicate with animals incase I fail."

"I see what do you want me to do?"

"You are already doing it," I said with a smile, which brought a smile to her lovely lips. I led her to the holding cell, "if I change, try, and calm the beast." I sit lotus style on the mats. "You remember the code?"

Smiling, she calls out, "computer, activate containment field authorization Wonder Woman-Omega-0-5-1-9-3-9, Dark Knight." I hear the hum of the energy field. Part of me wonders why I had given her access to the Cave's computers, but deep down I know the reason. I love and trust her with _everything_.

Closing my eyes with a smile on my lips I begin to control my breathing, soon everything around slowly disappears and the only sound I hear is that of my own breathing.

I sit there and I feel as the beast approaches me, he circles around to my back, but I ignore him. I hear his breathing, I can feel its emotions, and they are wild and unrestrained.

_Why are you here?_ He continues to circle around me his teeth are bared, growling.

_There are rules. _

_Rules! I am a wild beast. _

_You are a part of me, and there are rules._ It laughed aloud. _We have a mission to protect Gotham, to bring justice to those who think they are above the law, to protect those who cannot protect themselves, and ensure that no eight-year-old has to watch their parents die. _

_What about the Princess, where does she fit in? _

_Her mission is similar to ours, she would never interfere with our mission, and I love her. _I felt its emotions shift then he sat in front of me.

_Does she know that you love her?_

_I have a hard time talking about my emotions with anyone, but since you have come into my life, its been getting easier. But, she knows how I feel about her, and I know she loves me. _

The beast nods it large head thinking. I continue on, _there will be times when I will need you and I will allow you out, I will rely on your strength and your senses, but you _will not___kill, and you _will not_ sire another._

He sat there for what seemed like an eternity before_, very well, _it said. Immediately I felt different, my senses were more alive, even more so than in the last few weeks. Opening my eyes, I willed myself to begin changing. I felt the familiar heaviness in my chest. My limbs began popping out of their joints, reforming themselves and elongate. My face stretched outward, and began growing a dark fur. It wasn't painful, just disconcerting to watch your flesh stretch to the point where you think its going to rip, and sprout fur. Within seconds I was on all fours, sniffing the air, my tongue hanging out tasting the air. I felt the rumble in chest and recognized it as a growl.

There was a freedom in this form that was exhilarating. I try to leave the room, only to be shocked. I yelp out in pain. Walking back and forth sniffing at the open area to find a way to freedom, but all I smell is the burning ozone in the air that's keeping me in. It's frustrating, I long to outside, running among the woods, hunting, playing, and mating. I have a desire to find my pack and its warm familiar feeling. I hear a hypnotic voice calling to me, it's reassuring and loving. I know the voice; I have heard it before. I have heard it in many forms, in my dreams, in the heat of battle, in pain, whispering my name, in the cries of passion. _Diana_, the love of my life, she was kneeling in front of me talking softly, telling me that she loves me and needs me to come back to her.

I sat on my haunches and watch her. I have to reign in my emotions and focus my control. Even in this form, I can feel her love for me. She continues speaking to me in low reassuring tones. Listening to her voice, I feel my emotions for her soar, and something behind me is moving my butt around. I look back and my tail is wagging. I grin.

I feel the need to exert my control again, the heaviness returns to my chest, and I change back into my human form and stand. Diana stood up from where she was kneeling.

"Bruce are you alright?" She asked in amazement.

"I...I'm good." I said trying to sort out my emotions. I called out and deactivated the containment field and pulled her close. Her lips find mine and we share a warm passionate kiss. I let her go, give her my best smirk, step back, and change again. Diana kneels beside me and begins petting my head and the back of my neck. She's speaking with me again.

I smell something that makes my stomach growl out. I look to my right and I see Alfred walking down the stairs. Grinning, I let out a long howl. Alfred nearly drops the tray of food he was carrying, "Good heavens."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I materialized on the platform of the Watchtower. I was surprised that there was no one here; I was a little disappointed that Diana, who was supposed to be on duty wasn't here. I made my way to the Monitor Womb and I saw that they were all tackling Mongol.

I made my way to a console, insert a USB drive and begin transferring files. Sure, I could have used the remote link, but Diana would have been here. I hear my heart beating a little faster at the mere thought of the Amazon. _Of all the women in the world, why did it have to be her?_ I ask myself. As the files finish transferring, the alarm goes off. I look up and see that someone has activated the emergency transport program.

Pulling the USB drive free, I made my way to platform to see J'onn, West, and Diana appear. J'onn, who looked like he had taken a beating was holding West up, whose left leg was clearly broken. Laying on the platform was Diana. She had been beaten badly. Her lovely face was bruised, purple, and swollen. Her left eye was swollen shut. Her breath came in short, shallow gasps.

I lifted her into my arms and headed towards the infirmary. For someone nearly as tall as I am, she felt so incredibly small in arms. As I gently laid her on the bed, she opens her good eye and it focuses on me. There is recognition, and she gives me a faint smile, which I'm sure hurts tremendously to those luscious lips that are split and broken.

The beast in me screams out in rage, demanding vengeance for the woman lying in front of me. The rage is something I haven't felt in a long time, the need burns inside me. Ignoring J'onn and West who were across the room, I lean over and kiss her gently on the lips, then her forehead. I whisper that I'd be back. I gently move a stray hair from her face with my fingertips. She lifts her hand to the bare portion of my face. Her fingertips trace along my jaw, leaving trail of pleasant fire on my face. Her lips move, only making the barest noise, but I hear it as plain as day, _be careful my love_.

I kissed her forehead one more time, then head to the transporter platform. I had an appointment with the Lord of Warworld.

I materialized on a ravaged street. There were overturned cars strewn about. Buildings gouged open, the fronts of businesses were splayed open. One brave sole ran towards a television repair shop with the intnet to loot it, and didn't see me until he caught my reflection in the broken window. I shook my head from side to side telling him "no" and I waved a disappointing finger at him. The blood drained from his face, and he sprinted away. A fire hydrant had been desroyed and water was shooting a hundred feet into the air. I walk towards the din of combat.

Lantern had pinned Mongol to the ground with a barrier of green energy, but he pushed up with his hands, disrupting the beam. Lantern fired again, but Mongol swatted his hand sending the beam back into Lantern. The force knocked him through a wall several blocks away.

Superman and Hawkgirl swooped down at the same time, hitting him high and low. He fell to the ground, sending out shockwaves, and I had to crouch to maintain my balance. Superman swung a wide punch at Mongol, only to have his fist caught. Mongol swung Superman into Hawkgirl sending them both into the building across the square.

Mongol stood and dusted himself off. He then noticed me. He looked at me and chuckled.

"Ah, the Batman, are you here to hit me with some new gadget? Perhaps you have a black mercy to imprision me with?"

"No." I said walking to him. I look up at him and smirk. "I am going to beat you within an inch of your life." He laughs aloud. I hear Kent flying at him as fast as he can. Kent, trying to protect me, but he hasn't been let in on my little secret.

Mongol hears Kent as well, and squeezes his great hand into a hammer of a fist. He swings out as Kent approaches, and connects with his jaw. The shockwave shatters windows several blocks away. I move in on him, I know his physiology is similar to humans, making his joints just as vulnerable as mine. He turns and swing on me, I dodge the blow, he swings with is other fist. I grab the fist; redirect his motion, sending him to the ground, but I loose grip of his hand.

I dive to the left sending a barrage of explosive bat-a-rangs at him as his foot lashes out. They explode on his upper chest and face, distracting him long enough for me to charge him. His sits up in time to catch my foot in his throat. He chokes out an angry scream. I move in close, striking him three times, once in the solar plexis, twice on his nose. The last punch snaps his head back. He screams out in anger and rushes me, his arms in front of him trying to grab me. I grab his right arm twist to the left sending him over my shoulder. He lands on the pavement with a loud thud. I twist his huge hand inward and down towards him. He screams out trying to grab me with his other hand. I slam the heel of my boot into his left eye twice. I am rewarded with it starting to swell shut. The beast within howls out in triumph as I slam my boot down a third and a fourth time.

Mongol twists his body breaking himself free of my grip. I leap backwards, execute a single-hand handspirng avoiding his swinging arms. I fire a grapple at the nearest roof and zip into the air; again, I let loose with a barrage of bat-a-rangs.

He dodges them, but fails to hear Hawkgirl swooping in low at full speed. The noise of the mace connecting with his head was deafening. The way his head twisted almost made me think she had killed him, but I knew he was tougher than that. The blow knocked him inconcsious.

Stewart had already secured him with the ring when he came too. Stewart had created a band around his neck, with two small links of chain attatched to his wrists, and was on his knees, with another short link if chain to a green platform hovering just above the ruined pavement.

I stepped onto the platform, grabbed his ear, and pulled hard enough for it to come away from his head, but not enough for it to pull free. He cried out in pain.

"Next time, it will only be you and me," the beast within said, "and I won't be as forgiving." I let go of the ear, nodded to Stewart and Hawkgirl, who had recovered an unconcsious Kent. Using the controls on my gauntlet, I activate the transporter to return to the Watchtower, and Diana.

As my molecules reform on the Watchtower, and make my way to the Infirmary. Diana is lying on the bed, she has an oxygen mask on, IV's are hooked into her right arm, and the white sheet covers her. Her armour had been removed, replaced by the most unflattering hospital gown, but somehow she makes it just as beautiful as anything coming off the Paris runways.

I pass by West who has his leg in traction, he says something to me, but my attention is focused on one thing. She stirs as I come into her room giving me a small smile. The swelling of her eye has gone down slightly and she can look at me with both eyes now. For a brief second there is a flash of fear, but relief replaces it.

"Are you going to be lying around all week Princess?"

"I hadn't planned on it Bruce," she said in weak voice. I ignored the break in protocol, and it broke my heart to hear her so hurt and see her like this, but it's the nature of the line of work we have chosen. I lean close to her ear, I can still smell Mongol on her, and the beast in me growls in anger. I fight back the anger.

"Good, there is a fundraiser for the Wayne House next Friday, and I have rearranged the schedule. Interested?"

"Are you asking me to go out in public Mr Wayne?"

"It's the least I can do for my princess."

"Yes, I would love to go." She said with a warm smile. I lean closer and kiss her lips gently.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Crouching on the edge of Wayne Towers I look out over Gotham. I think back over the last several months and the changes that have taken place, most of them seem for the better. My ability to heal and the increased strength, enhanced senses have made the mission easier to handle. The beast within me forced me to reevaluate my friendship with Diana, and give in to my desires to have her. And, while the full moon brings out an extreme desire to change and be free, I am able to control it.

During the last two full moons, I have controlled the beast and have functioned somewhat normally. During the last full moon, I think my facial features had changed slightly, but Diana swears up and down it did not happen. Diana, the mere thought of her brings a smile to my face and my pulse races. Its funny, but I don't think about our future, I have found my mate for life. Whether we marry or not, it doesn't matter, there won't be another.

My thoughts drift to Harold Otis. His situation prompted me to set up a haven. With Lucious' help, I had found a large tract of forest that was uninhabited and using several off-shore shell companies of mine, I had set up a foundation, calling it the Amoureux de la Lune, Lovers of the Moon. The cover is that it is a research foundation for the tracking and rehabilitation of wolf packs. It's a preserve for those who can not control the beast, or want to learn. John had been very helpful in both. He had found a Zen master living in Los Angeles who was one of the cursed, and willing to relocate to assist those in need. I had a seris of small cabins built along with a large multi-room cabin to house those in need.

My thoughts were interrupted by the changing winds, and I could smell her jasmine. A few seconds later, I heard her rustling in the wind. I turned as she landed behind me. She wore a simple white knee-length dress and sandals. I took her in my arms and kissed her passionately. Her arms wrapping around my neck and her returning the kiss just as passionately rewarded me. As we embraced, I felt the pull of the rising full moon.

"I know that you have just started your patrol, but I needed to see you."

"Everything alright?"

"I…I just wanted to tell that I love you and to be careful."

"As you wish Princess."

Bathed in the silver moonlight of the full moon, I continue to kiss her lips gently, and tell her that I will return to the manor sometime after 3 AM. Her smile brightens the rooftop we are occupying.

"I'll be there." She says touching her forehead to mine.

"Good," I said. She kisses me lightly on the lips and I watch as she disappears into the night. I look after her for a few more seconds, relishing her lingering scent. I turn back to Gotham and step onto the ledge, and look out over the city. I close my eyes and take in the scents of the city. I still hear the cry of the moon begging me to free the beast within me, but the cries of the city pull at my soul more.

The police scanner reports that Bane has escaped from Blackgate Prison. Chuckling to myself, I think that Bane was in for a big surprise. I give the silver moon, which ironically in Roman mythology, the goddess of the moon is named Diana, one last look. Then I launch myself into the night, there is work to be done.


End file.
